The Terminator
The Terminator will battle RoboCop in an upcoming episode of Epic Rap Battles of History in Season 4. He is portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper The Terminator (aka Terminator T-800 Cyberdyne Systems model 101 or Resistance Infiltrator Prototype T-850 Model) was first created alongside other Terminator models by an artificial intelligence system called Skynet after the apocalyptic event known as Judgment Day, in order to hunt down the human survivors and resistance that have survived Judgment Day. At some point in the future, the human resistance won a major victory against Skynet, leading Skynet to send a T-800 back in time in a later failed attempt to assassinate Sarah Connor in 1984, before her son John Connor was born, the latter being the future leader of the human resistance, whose life the Terminator was tasked with extinguishing so that Skynet wouldn't be defeated in the future. Conversely, the resistance sent a second T-800 to do the opposite of what the first Terminator was doing, that being trying to protect a young John Connor in 1995, this time from the more advanced T-1000, the latter of which was sent to kill John Connor before he could become the resistance leader. Unlike it's predecessor, this T-800 succeeded in accomplishing what it was programmed to do, but at the cost of the T-800 sacrificing itself so that Skynet wouldn't be created. The Terminator was portrayed in the first three Terminator movies by Austrian-American actor, 38th Governor of California, and former bodybuilder Arnold Schwarzenegger, who will also be portraying the Terminator again in the upcoming movie, Terminator: Genisys. Lyrics Verse 1 Wrong. I have detailed files for the conclusion of your trilogy That movie failed Detroit worse than the automotive industry I am T-800 Cyberdyne Systems Model 101 And I'll be sweeping up your Robo-bits like paperclips when I'm done My rapping attack is a massive dispatch of bazookas and GAT's and grenades That rapidly bashes your ??? and dismantles that puny peashooter that fits in your leg We're not the same! ????? Super computer You look like Krang wearing a cold pressed juicer They left off your balls when your suit was created ????? I still love you, Alex. Terminator Bull shit! your sex life is terminated Based on my detailed analysis of the lyrical structure of battle raps It's time for your next shit verse, and then I'll be back. Verse 2 I'll punch through your face hole and rip out your vocal chords And then mail your space helmet back to Verse 3 Chill out dickwad your motions are wrecking your flow I couldn't find a decent rhyme in your line if I was in search mode you're too slow Trivia *He is the second robot to rap, after HAL 9000. **If GLaDOS is considered a rapper, he is the third robot to rap. ***However, he is the first android. *He was previously mentioned during HAL 9000's verse in the line, "Hasta la vista, like the Terminator told ya." **This makes him the ninth rapper to appear after being mentioned in a previous battle, after Napoleon Bonaparte, Michael Jackson, Moses, Mozart, Muhammad Ali, J. P. Morgan, Superman, and Oprah Winfrey. *He is the sixth fictional rapper associated with time travel, the first five being Captain Kirk, Doc Brown, the Doctor and Bill & Ted. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Upcoming Rap Battle